The Hard Truth Of Love
by Rei white fire
Summary: Raye was forced to marry Jeadite in the past. Can she get away from him in the future with her heart stil intact?
1. The Trouble Maker

Chapter 1

The Trouble-Maker

"Serena!" Raye shouted. "Why is my phoenix covered in syrup?" Raye was standing in front of her pet phoenix that was covered in Serena's favorite kind of syrup. Her mother walked into the room.

"Now, dear, just because your sister has a certain kind of syrup, it doesn't mean that it was her fault." Her mother said. "She was out training all day."

"You always take her side!"

"I do not. Raye, your sister has a big title to stand up to."

"And I don't? I'm the Princess of Mars and my bird is covered in earth syrup!" Raye shouted.

"Raye, stop shouting. This is probably just payback for you choclatefiing her crescent moon necklace last week." Her mother suggested.

"I said I didn't do that. I don't like chocolate. Unless it's white and that was a dark chocolate. And if I remember correctly, I was the one who found it."

"Raye, we have guests coming in a few hours. Get your phoenix cleaned up and get ready. Wear that red dress that you never wear." Her mother said walking out before Raye could object. Raye looked at her phoenix.

"Mothers are so mean. That dress shows to much of me, Tera." Raye said as she cleaned the bird

'She just wants to impress the guests.' Tera said telepathically.

"That's mother. That dress-"Raye left the sentence hanging. She mumbled to herself as she put on her dress with Tera's help. It was red and had no straps, which was why Raye hated it. It flowed royally to the ground in a silk way. On the left hip it had a pin of a phoenix that looked exactly like Tera only not her. It was her mother, Lan. Raye slipped on white leather gloves that went up to her elbows and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. She walked out to the entrance of the palace with her mother as a carriage landed in front of the palace.

"Raye, must Tera go with you everywhere?" her mother asked impatiently. Tera had landed on Raye's covered shoulder.

"Yes, mother. It's a natural habit with us." Raye said as they stood on the palace stairs. She stood next to her mother as Serena stood on the other side. The carriage door opened and a man in royal clothing from Earth stepped out with a guard. Just as another man, a teenager by the looks, stepped out, the guard sliced off Raye and Serena's mother's head. Raye gasped in shock as the teen stepped fully out and walked to her. She had been watching her mother's body fall into a heap and her sister fall unconscious on the palace stairs when the teen snapped her head to look at him.

"You must be Princess Raye of Mars. I'm Jeadite and you'll be my wife wither you like it or not." Jeadite said. Raye shoved his hand away from her face.

"I belong to no man. I have a sister to help." Raye said as another man stepped out of the carriage.

"He'll take care of that girl." Jeadite said jabbing his thumb at the man, who walked gingerly over to Serena and lifted her unconscious form off of the steps just as Raye growled at him, "Don't touch her, murderer."

"Go Darien." Jeadite said. The other teen named Darien nodded and carried Serena into the house as Jeadite pulled Raye into a forced kiss that he put his passion into. Raye kneed him but he kept his lips attached to hers as the man who killed her mother get back into the carriage and left. Raye sent Tera a telepathic message.

'Go get Sailor Scout of Mercury. Tell her that I need some help on the moon.'

Tera sang in her ear before taking flight. Jeadite pulled away as she did.

"Where the bird going?" he demanded to know.

"Why should I tell you, murderer." Raye said thinking, 'By the power of the moon, he's cute. To bad that he killed my mother.' Not knowing that he could tell what she was thinking.

"Correction, my lady, my father killed your mother because of some overdue fees and in return my guard and I get you and your sister. I truly wanted you but your mother would not consent to your being married to an earthling. So, my lovely flower, you're mine now and I love you." Jeadite said lifting Raye, who struggled as best as she could against him, and carried her into the palace. Without help he carried her to her room and shut and locked the door as it dawned on her: He had been causing all of the mischief in the palace for the past month.

"Put me down!" Raye screamed pounding on his chest. He dropped her on her bed and before she could move, he place him self on top of her and ran his hands over her bare shoulders. He pulled the shawl out from under her and unzipped her dress, as she struggled harder against him but getting nowhere. Her dark black hair got messed up as she struggled and Jeadite ran his hand through it as he pulled her lips up to his and took off her dress as they connected. Raye continued to pound on his chest. She finally relented knowing that he was far stronger than her. He pulled away and looked at her.

"About time that you realized the you can't resist me. Admit it, you have feelings for me." Jeadite said getting off of her and removing the rest of her clothes and removing his.

"Fine, I have feelings for you, Jeadite. That still doesn't matter because of what your father did to my mother." Raye snapped trying to hide under the covers of her bed. All he could see was her head. Jeadite climbed in next to her and turned her so that she was on her back. He climbed on top and felt her beneath his fingers. Her held her small, but mature, breasts in his hands as he kissed her. He moved his hands down her bare white hourglass shaped body as Raye finally responded to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she absorbed the kiss.

Jeadite wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged into her. Raye's head fell back as she gasped in pain. "Don't worry sweet love. I'll take it slowly." Jeadite said as he began to move farther into her making her gasp in more pain. Tears began to well in her eyes the pain hurt that much. Raye ran her hands through his hair and gripped it on pain. HE still caressed her body. "Are you alright, sweet flower?" he asked.

"I'm in heaven when I'm in your arms." Raye said before she could think about it. That made him begin to go faster. Their lips connected and they made out as he pulled out of her. She made a humming noise in the back of her throat taunting him. He smiled after pulling away from her.

"Now, why did your sweet little bird decide to leave?" Jeadite said causing Raye's breath to catch momentarily in the back of her throat.

"She left on my command. I didn't want anything to happen to her. She's been with me since I was born. She's all I have left for a mother now." Raye said as sailor Mercury appeared in the shadows of the room. Jeadite rolled off of her, a big mistake. She sprang out of the bed faster than he could stop her and grabbed her wand on the bedside table.

Holding it, she looked at him. "I honestly love you, Jeadite, but I must do what is right. For you and me as well as my sister. Mars Star Power!" Raye shouted. She was surrounded with a bright light as Mercury stepped out of the shadows. After landing on her feet and straightening, she stood, "By the power that was granted to me, I shall correct the wrongs that you have done. To me and my family." She said as 5the rest of the scouts appeared and Tera landed on her shoulder. "You stole my virginity from me and now you will pay."

She melted into the group and took Jupiter's and Venus's hands. The small group began to turn fire red and everyone was sent, memories erased, to the future of the earth.


	2. Problems In The Future

Chapter 2

Problems In The Future

Raye watched the ravens fly around as a girl ran by, late again for school. Raye looked up as she flew by. The girl would notice her on her way home. Raye was sure of it.

That afternoon, the girl walked by, swinging her briefcase. She saw the same strange girl that she had seen that morning. The black hair and deep violet eyes seemed very familiar to her and she stopped to talk to her. "Hi, I'm Serena. What's your name?"

"Raye." Raye muttered as she feed the ravens bread.

"Cute birds. Umm, do you want to come over to my house with me? WE can have tea and cookies." Serena suggested. Raye shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright." Raye muttered again. She knew that this girl would use her like every other but she really wanted a friend.

"Okay! Race ya!" Serena happily shouted. She took off, Raye caught up to her without breaking a sweat. Serena stopped in front of her house and Raye stopped next to her.

"Nice place." Raye muttered.

"Thanks!" Serena said. She led Raye into the house. "Mom! I have a new friend!" she called. A woman with blue hair came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hello. I'm Serena's mother, Kena. What's your name?" Kena said as the timer went off.

"Cookies!" Serena shouted running into the kitchen.

"My name is Raye. Is she always like that?" Raye asked quietly.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Go get some cookies before they're all gone." Kena said ushering Raye into the kitchen. Too late. Serena had already eaten all of them.

"I'll be fine with just tea." Raye muttered.

"That's a bunch of nonsense. I will make up some more and you can get first grab." Kena said. "But until then, why don't you two go into the living room and start a fire in the fireplace." She suggested.

Raye's eyes grew wide. These people had a fireplace! "Alright!" Serena said dragging Raye into the family room. Raye gaped at the massive fireplace.

"Wow. I want to start the fire." Raye said, anxiety in her voice and it was beginning to creep out Serena. She handed Raye the matched and watched as she started the fire sitting close enough to the flames for them to ignite on her robe.

"Umm, Raye, don't you think that you oughta move back?" Serena asked but Raye silenced her. A wand came out of the fire and Raye caught it and standing. She looked at Serena.

"Do you by chance have a black cat named Luna and can talk?" Raye said as a black cat slinked into the room.

"I'm Luna," The cat said, "and yes, Serena has her Moon powers." Luna said sitting on the couch blending into the dark fabric.

"So she'll understand that I'm Mars and needed to enter the house of the Moon to receive my wand." Raye said as they heard a window break and Kena yell. "What the?" Raye said before changing. She had felt two evil presences in the house and thought that was best. "Change Serena."

Serena nodded and changed. She ran with Raye into the kitchen and saw a man with demon that was holding Kena. "Release her now!" Raye shouted.

"Nah." The man said. "I want to see some more of your powers, _Raye_." The man said causing her to double over in pain.

"Jeadite." Raye said straightening. "How do you remember?"

"Flashbacks. Let me guess, you just got one, _sweet flower_." Jeadite said making Raye remember the day that she sent everyone into the future. "Try to defeat this evil and I'll leave you alone."

"Gladly." Raye said. She threw a curse at the evil causing it to burn. "Now leave me and Serina alone!"

Jeadite smiled and disappeared. Serena turned to Raye. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Someone from the past." Raye said removing her outfit. Serena followed suit.

"You saved my life." Kena breathed standing. "And for that I owe you. Thank you."

"Just keep save." Raye said before leaving. She walked silently to her temple. She entered her room and after shutting the door and starting a fire, she saw Jeadite on her bed. "How did you find my home?" Rei demanded to know.

"Simple, I traced your scent." Jeadite said pointing at the dead man in the corner. "He tried stopping me and I killed him."

"You are evil." Rei hissed, fire raging in her. "Leave."

"Alright. But I'll get you like I did in the past." Jeadite said disappearing and leaving a pendant on her bed.

Rei picked it up and put it in a drawer in her dresser. She burned the man's body in her fire as she meditated.

"Luna, why won't Raye explain anything to me?" Serina asked staring at the ceiling in her room.

"I think she wants to keep you safe. From what, I don't know." Luna said jumping onto the bed.

"This stinks." Serina said. "Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?!" she whined. That always annoyed Luna who crawled under a pillow to block Serina out

"Must you always complain when things don't go your way?" Luna asked after crawling out from under the pillow.

"Yeah! I think I'm going to go to Raye's. I want to know what's going on and what connection she and that guy have." Serena said getting up and walking out of the house. Silently walking down to Raye's temple. Serena had her had bent and ran right into a gut.

"Hey, watch it meatball head." He said as Serena looked up. A flashback occurred as Serena walked by. He was watching her from across the room.

Raye's head snapped up from prayer as a knocked sounded through the silent temple. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Serena! Can I come in?" Serena called through the door as Raye walked to it. Sensing Serena only she opened it.

"Yeah. Come in quickly." Raye said, letting Serena in. Raye peered out her door before shutting.

"You seem really tense. What's up?" Serena asked.

"You remember that guy that was at your house earlier? He was here and killed my guardian. I just buried the guy in the back. But the evil one is still lose." Raye said sitting in front of the fire. She closed her eyes as she heard someone screaming and trying to run away from something. "We've got to go. Someone needs our help." Raye said standing.

Serena stared at her.

"Me? Help? The last time I tried to defeat something on my own, a guy named Tuxedo mask had to help." Serena said.

"Well, I think that guy has problems of his own right now. Transform and lets' go." Rei said transforming. Serena grumbled and transformed. She followed Rei to the cemetery where, once they arrived, Jeadite appeared.

"Let's see how you do with this demon, Rei. It's quite powerful." Jeadite said sitting on a tombstone. Rei glared at him before looking at the demon. He was right, it was powerful. She got into o her fighting stance as Serena tried to escape the battle. "No, stay, I'll need your help." Rei whispered.

Serena sighed. "Alright." she said. Raye and Serena had to combine their powers by the end to actually defeat the demon. Raye turned to Jeadite. "Ha ha. Looks like it's dead. Go screw yourself, Jeadite and wip that smirk off of your face. Serena go home." Serena nodded and ran out of the cemetary.

"Well, seems that you have quite a little mouth on you. Later Raye." Jeadite said disappearing. Rei punched the headstone and cursed before walking home, her scout form shed.


	3. What Happened In The Past?

**Heya everyone! Srry I haven't been talking since this chapter. I've got loads of stuff to do, making my friend her Christmas Present and all of my extremely hard homework as I handle a boyfriend. Life for me is a real mess but I still write cuz I love it! It's a great way to release stress. How do you like this so far? Please send me a review! I need some to boost my moral or I my just either leave yal hangin' over Christmas break, or lock you in a room with Jeadite. You'd look like poor Raye! Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

What Happened In The Past?

"Serena! Raye's here to take you to school!" Kena called up the stairs to Serena.

"I don't want to go! I want to sleep! Go away Luna!" Serena shouted from under her blankets shoving Luna away. Luna get feed up and pounced on Serena who shoved hre away still. She sighed and slinked downstairs.

"Raye, it's your turn. Have fun." Luna said freaking out Kena and walking past Raye who got an devilish smirk on her face.

Oh I will Luna. Excuse me, Kena." Raye said. She rolled up her sleeves and walked up the stairs and into the room that Luna came out of. Seeing that Serena had no headboard on her bed, Raye threw the covers off of her feet and dragged Serena, flailing, out of the bed and into the hallway. "It's time for school Serena and you are going to go."

"What if I say that I don't want to?" Serena asked looking up at Raye.

"Then I'll have to- Tickle torture you!" Raye said tickling Serena until she couldn't breath because she was laughing so hard. "Now, are you going to go to school with me?" Serena nodded her head feverently as she tried to control her laughter. "Okay, go get dressed." Serena got up and walked into her room again as Raye walked down the stairs. Kena and Luna stared at her. "What?"

"How'd you do that? WE usually have to shout cookies or something." Kena said, in complete awe.

"Simple I dragged her out of bed and tickle tortured her." Raye said shrugging her shoulders as Serena came out of her room. "Now, we'll be late if we stay for breakfast. Could we get pop-tarts?"

"Sure." Kena said. In less than a minute Kena had heated up pop-tarts and gave two each to Raye and Serena. "Have fun at school you two!" Kena said at her doorway as Serena and Raye walked down the path munching on pop-tarts.

_Better take a good look before I disappear_

_Because I'm just about to be your used-to-be_

_You might catch a glimpse of my taillights in the dust_

_And if you notice something missin', well it's me_

_'Cause I tried and you lied_

_I cried and you stood by_

_Well, here's a little magic thing I do_

_Now you see me, now you don't_

_First you do but then you won't_

_Watch me vanish right before your eyes_

_You might think you see me there_

_In a cafe on a street somewhere_

_Yeah, that might be me but I'll be gone_

_Now you see me, now you don't_

"What the?" Raye asked turning around and saw a yellow car following them. Raye saw three women in the car. One had black hair and sat in the back behind the one driving. She had blonde and short hair. The third woman had light blue hair and was up in pony tail. "Who're you?"

"Oh. Hey Trista, Michelle, Amara!" Serena said running to the side of the care.

"Hey Serena. Would you and your friend like a ride to school?" Amara asked in her deep male-like voice.

"Sure!" Serena said hopping in next to Trista. Raye sat on the opposite e side of Serena. Amara started to derive as Michelle turned around.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend, Serena?" Michelle asked as Amara turned the radio down.

"Yeah! This is Raye Hino. She lives in a temple up the road from my school. She was nice enough to drag me out of bed. Literally." Serena said making everyone laugh.

"Good job, Raye." Trista said. "Usually we have to join our honking with her mother's cookie cries just to get her up for school. Oh, hey Luna." Trista added as Luna popped out of Serena's backpack.

"Hello Trista. Amara. Michelle. Serena, do you have to have a bag full of cookies from yesterday in your backpack for lunch?" Luna said making everyone laugh again.

"Hey, you'd better be sharing that with me at lunch!" Raye said tickling Serena in her side. Serena laughed and nodded. Rei stopped tickling her, and looked at Trista. "That was how I got her out of her sleepy state." She added as Amara stopped in front of the school building. "Thanks Amara, Trista and Michelle. I hope I said your names right. I'm still a little new here." Rei said getting out of the car.

"No mispronunciations at all." Amara said as Serena got out and shut the door. The three women waved good-bye as they drove off. Serena and Raye turned around to get ambushed by a group that consisted of three girls. "Hey guys!" Serena said. "This is Raye. Raye," Serena pointed at each girl as she introduced them, "this is Amy, the brains of the group, Mina, the looks of the group, and Lita, the cook and fists of the group. I suggest not getting into a fight with her. She got expelled from all of her other schools because she kicked the principals all in the balls. They were all males. She also threatened to disembowel them all."

"Tell everyone, Serena, why don't yeah?" Lita said. "You're early today? Did your mom, Trista, Michelle and Amana pull their cookie and horn early?"

"No." Raye said smirking. "I dragged her out of bed, literally and tickle tortured her." Serena dived at Raye who ran away from her towards the school. "Come get me, slow poke!"

That only made Serena run faster until the bell rang. "I'll get you at lunch Raye!" Raye stuck her tongue out at Serena who returned it.

Raye grabbed her bag and walked to her first clas which was Meditation. As she was mediataing (her previous gaurdian had sent the school a note telling them that Raye only meditated in front of a fire.) Raye felt the warmth the warmth spread over her as a premonision came to her.

The Premonition

Raye watched as Serena and all of her other friends fell around her as Jeadite moved towards her. SHe had been backing up and her back hita wall. Her friends were alive, that much she knew. "Please don't hurt them anymore." Raye said. SHe was breaking down inside as she tried to remain strong. "If you say yes, Rayer only if you say yes to undoing what you did." Jeadite said pressing against Raye's heaving chest making her unable to move. He claimed her lips with his.

End of Premonition

Raye's eyes snapped open as she felt someone shaking her. She sawSerena and smiled weakly. "You basically slept through school. No one could wake you! And it looked like you were engulfed in the flame but when they went to touch you, they could." Serena said as she helpedRaye up.

"I'm fine, Serena. I guess I passed this class already if I sat in front of the fire all day." Raye said. "You go on home. I'll walk home by myself. I have some stuff that I have to think about." Raye added.

Serena nodded ." Alright. Be safe and gie a shout if you need help." she said before skipping out of the room. Raye sighed and grabbed her bag. SHe moved towards the door when it shut in front of her. She tried to open it but it was locked. SHe turned around and saw Jeadite. "What do you want?" Raye growled.

"What I always want. I know what you saw and it'll come true unless you marry me. That's the only way that you can save your friends from what will happen in the future." Jeadite said moving closer to Raye causing her to drop her bag so that her wand wouldn't get broken. He pressed her up against the room door as she summoned her wand to her hand.

"One thing you should know about me first. I don't take easily to threats, Jeadite." Raye said kneeing him in his penis making him back up in pain and seeing the wand in Raye's hand. "Mars Star Power!" Raye shouted transforming in front of him. "That is the only time you will ever see my without clothing, Jeadite. Now, you might want to leave." Raye said trying to warn him. He just stood stubbornly.

"What if I don't want to, fire bird?" Jeadite asked as a weird looking pheonix flew through the room window and landed on Raye's desk. "Oh, hello Tera."

"Who? Oh the bird.A pet of your's?" Raye asked as she gathered her strength to use her majic.

'No actually, I was your pet in the past, Lady Raye.' Tera said mentally which freaked Raye out.

"What the fucking hell?! THat bird just talked to me telepathically! Shit!" Raye shouted. Her power level was almost at her max. Raye shouted "Mars Fire Ignite!" Jeadite disappeared causeing the attack to hit Raye's fireplace. His laughter rang through the room. "Shit!" Raye cursed as she sheed her power. She picked up her bag and walked out when she remembered the pheonix. SHe turned around to find it flieing behind her. "Don't fucking do that!" Raye shouted breathing hard.

'Sorry. I'm Tera. I've spent forever tryign to find you. Can we get to your home so that I can get out of this desigse.' Tera said.

Jeadite punched the same wall that he'd been punching ever since he'd found Raye. It was one way that he found satisfaction in just knowing the she was alive. He wanted her under and would get her any way possible.

Back at the temple, Raye handed Tera some tea. Tera was now in her human form. "Tell me what happend in the past. WHy I sent everyone here. THat's the only part that I remember other than me being under Jeadite which freaks me out at just the thought of it." Raye said sitting across from Tera.

"I cannot tell you, but you will find out soon enough. Until then, don't use your powers against him.I have a plan." TEra said sipping her tea.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Left ya hangin! now review! Please! THe song that I used in this reminded me of a past relationship that I had. THe song is called "(Now you See Me) Now You Don't." By Lee Ann Womack. BORN AND RAISE COUNTRY! PROUD OF BEING A REDNECK!**


	4. Jeadite's One Love

Chapter 4

Jeadite's One Love

Raye slept fitfully through a series of nightmares. She woke the next morning covered in sweat seeing Jeadite at the foot of her bed. Raye sat up in a flash breathing hard. "Why are you here?"

"Raye, I came to tell you my true feelings about you." Jeadite said advancing towards her on the bed crawling. Raye scrambled up to the wall pulling her comforter with her hiding her nightgown. "I won't hurt you. I just want to do this." Jeadite said taking Raye's face into his hands and kissed her passionately.

Raye was inwardly shocked at the delicately. She pulled away and hitting her head on the wall stared at Jeadite. "Why? Why do you come here just to kiss me like that?"

"Is your head alright?" Jeadite asked. He moved on to answer Raye's questions when he just got a cold stare from her. "I came because I-I-I love you, Raye. I don't want you hurt and I'm afraid that if you work with the Scouts that you'll get hurt."

Raye was about to snip at him when Tera said in her head, "go along with it. This is part of the plan.' Raye nodded mentally. She smiled warmly at Jeadite. She moved to his lap. "Now why would they allow me to get hurt?" she asked warmly as her head screamed "THIS IS SICKENING!"

"I don't know." Jeadite said, holding Raye close to him feeling her through her light blue nightgwn. He nuzzed her neck making her wiggle.

"I've got school, Jeadite. And I need to get Serena out of bed again." Raye said trying to move of his lap. She had just felt him harden and it disturbed her. "One more kiss." Jeadit said. Raye sighed. "Alright." This time she led in the slow sweet kiss. "There's your kiss." Raye said getting up and getting dressed in the bathroom. She scrubed her teeth and rinse her mouth out before walking into her room to find it full of red roses. She plucked a card from the nearest one. It read, in curling gold letters: _To my dearest Raye, I hope that these show the exuisite woman that you are. Love always, Jeadite._ Rei burned the card angrilly in the fire. She got her back pack and left.

* * *

"Welcome Tera." Jeadite said letting the pheonix into the house. Tera landed on the bed and changed to her human form. "Thanks for the help earlier." 

"No problem. Now, tonight, go to her house again. We'll see if she'll go farther." Tera said making Jeadite smile and his face brighten. That made Tera laugh hysterically.

* * *

"Earth to Raye." Serena said bring Raye back to the school room. "You're like me, you know that. You doze." "Sorry, wasn't dozeing. I was thinking deeply." Raye said looking at the worksheet that had been placed in front of her. 

"You've been acting weird. What's up?" Serena asked as she pout the worksheet in her binder. Raye started on it knowing exactly what it was.

"I'm fine Serina, don't worry about it." Raye said pulling out her calculator and punching the numbers wildly. She finally broke the calculator as the bell rang. She cursed, grabbed her bag and threw the calculator in the trash as she walked out with Serena.

"Fine enough to destroy a calculator in five minutes. Raye, that's not you. What's up?" Serena said stopping her in the hallway as everyone ran out of the doors to go home. "Jeadaite came to me this morning. To get him to leave I had kiss him then he left me a room full of roses! With a card." Raye went on to tell SErena what the card had said. "Eww! Is that why you're acting weird?" SErena said as they walked into the sun outside.

Raye hung her head as they walked towards her temple. "Yeah. Serena, I think I'm beging to like him. I know it sounds nasty and I know that he's one of our enemies but he's so fucking hot! With his startling blonde hair and icyish blue eyes. Serena, I don't know what to do. I'm falling for him and it hurts!" Raye looked up. "What'll I do?!"

Serena had been watching Raye as she talked about her feelings for Jeadite. "He's evil Raye!"she exclaimed. "I know, Serena. I said that I know that. Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Raye said as they stopped in front of the temple. Raye walked into it and threw her bagon the couch. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She washed her face and as she was drying it off, she heard the fire start and paused half way through: Jeadite was in her temple. Again. She threw the towle onto the counter and opened the door. Jeadite stood there looking like he was about to knock on the door. "What do you want? I gave you your kiss this morn-" Raye started but Jeadite cut her off by kissing her. He picked her up, their lips still connected and went to the bed. Raye made no notion to move but her mind was screaming at her, "BREAK THE CONECTION FOOL! DON'T FALL FOR HIM!" Instead of listening to her head, she listened to her heart and wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to him as they fell on the bed.

Raye pulled away. "No. Not yet. Please." she said as Jeadite's hand went up her shirt making her body shudder under him. Raye closed her eyes. He moved closer to her ear. "You were the only one that I ever loved Raye. Not let me show you my love. Please." he said as he cupped her delicate, size B breasts. Raye gasped and opened her eyes arching her body to his. "Alright." Raye said relenting. Jeadite kissed Raye again as the temple door opened.

"Raye Hino!" Amy gasped from the door causeing Raye to come back to her senses and pushing Jeadite off of her. She scrammbled across her vast bed and stood next to Amy. "Sorry. He was somehow blocking my senses." Raye said breathing hard as she pulled her shirt down. "We're going to Serena's house." Amy said. Raye turned her back on Jeadite and walked out of the temple with Amy. "Hey, Amy, thanks for bringing me back. "Raye said looking at the path instead of Amy hoping to hide the blush on her cheeks. "You'r attempt is failing miserably Raye." Amy said. "Be glad Serena sent me instead of Lita. Then there would have been major trouble." Raye looked up and smiled.

"So true." Raye said laughing. They drew close to Serena's house and Raye saw Amara's car in the driveway. "I geuss everyone came, huh?" Raye said. She saw that the house was dark and that was just creepy in its self. "Um, Amy, what's going on?" Raye asked as Amy put a blindfold on her eyes. "You'll find out soon enough." Amy asid as she led Raye into the house. She ripped off hte blindfold as the light flicked on and everyone shouted, "WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD Raye!" Raye's jaw dropped to the ground as a strange guy walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Darien." he said. "Yeah, I geuss that you know my name." Raye said. She saw the house fully decorated and gaped. "You all did this in a few minutes?" she asked.

"No, I was actually working on it while you and Serena were at school." Kena said smiling. "Remember how I said I wasn't going to work today? I was staying home and did this." she added, hugging Raye. "Thanks." Raye said. "Thanks everyone." "No problem Raye!" Serena said. "Are you feeling better?" Raye blushed. "Kinda. Serena, can I talk to you? Upstairs?" Raye asked dragging her out of the room and up the satairs. "Yes, Raye?" she asked.

"Jeadite came to my temple. " Raye said. "I almost gave him my virginity had Amy not stopped it and knocked me back to my senses." she added. Serina gaped at her. "Wow," was all that she could say. "Yeah." Raye agreed. "Let's get back to the party and forget all about it." she suggested. Serena noded and they went back down to the party.

* * *

"SO FUCKING CLOSE!" Jeadite shouted punching the wall and making a hugh whole in it. He punched more until the whole wall was knocked out. "Geez." Tera said watching him demolish the wall. "What happend?" she asked. "Those fucking Scouts interrupted us! I had her under me. I had her in my grasp and those Scouts fucking screwed it up!" Jeadite shouted.

"Relax. You'll get her." Tera said. "Until then, I'll be your nightly pleasure ment. Now, come to bed." Tera said. Jeadite took off his clothes as Tera did and crawled on top of her, he plunged deep into her imagining that it was Raye as he did.

* * *

**Hello evry1! Finally done with chap4. I had to write to two different people as i did so its done! HEy to my two biggest fans who annoy me daily for the next chapter: SerinaAngel and Krishan! Here you go you two!**


	5. Raye's Lifetime Enemy

**WARNING! Krishan,third sex scene in this chapter! Please send reviews people! I'm checking daily now and it's driving my friends insne! plz review!!!!!!!!!! Last sex scene! PROMISE!

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Raye's Lifetime Enemy

Raye walked home silently. It was way past midnight and the town was completely dark. Raye didn't need a light; she knew the path by heart. She walked into her temple and shut the door with a sigh. She had needed the freshening walk from Serena's house. She turned around and stopped in her tracks. Jeadite sat on her couch as comfortable as could be. "Why are you here?" Raye asked moving around him. She set water on to boil for tea before bed as he said, "Now why wouldn't I be here for your return."

"Now, let's see, I'm not yours Jeadite!" Raye said turning to face him. "You tried to take advantage of me earlier!" she turned back to the stove as Tera appeared and knocked her out. Raye fell into a gracless lump on the kitchen floor. "She was getting on my nerves and so where you." Tera said. She picked up Raye and disappeared with her. Jeadite turned off the stove and disappeared after her. He appeared next to her in the cell. "Take her tonight. Don't let her resist." Tera said laying Raye on the bed and walking out of the room. SHe loocked the door from the outside. Jeadite had a key for the inside but choose not to use it. He sat on the bed and waited for Raye to wake.

* * *

Serena woke at the normal time that Raye had been waking her up and walked downstairs. She didn't see Raye anywhere as she walked into the dining room. "Mom, have you seen Raye?" Serena asked sitting at the time for the first time since summer. 

"No. I haven't. I thought that she would be here later or call but she hasn't done any." Kena said putting a bowl of cereal on the table for Serena. She placed a bag on it next to her. "There is a bag of cookies for you in there for lunch and a bag of candies for Raye when you find her."

"Thanks Mom! I'll stop at her temple on the way to school. It's on my way." Serena said finishing her breakfast. She grabbed the bag and her backpack and headed for the door. "Love ya mom!" she called before running out the door and to Raye's temple. "Hey Raye!" she shouted at the gates. She saw a red bird flying around the house and thought that pretty peculiar. "RAYE! Are you awake?! Or even home!?" she shouted. She got no responce and figured that Raye was already at school. She shrugged and walked away.

'Good. Moon is walking away.' Tera thought as she flew away. She was gaurding Raye's temple from Moon and the rest of the gang.

* * *

Raye moaned as she woke. Her head throbbed as she sat up and saw Jeadite. She gasped and shrank under the blankets. 'Don't let your feelings get in the way.' she thought. "What do you want?" Raye demanded to know. 

"I'm not going to hurt you Raye." Jeadite said. He kissed her. She lost her will to fight him and returned the kiss. He asked for permission for enterence to her mouth with his tongue. Rei gasped as they fell back on the pillows and Jeadite joined her under the blankets, accidently letting his enter her mouth. He undid her shirt and removed it. She removed his shirt as she still kissed him. He removed her skirt and underwear as she removed his jeans and boxers. He romoved her bar and grasped her small delicate breasts. He pulled away from her mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist and plunged into her. Rei's head fell back as she gasped and clung to him. He took it slowly and increased his speed everytime that she said, "Oh." They went all day.

Jeadite pulled out of her and laid next her breathing hard. Raye was sweating as she closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep. Jeadite held her close to him, kissing her neck. He fell asleep, his arms still around her waist.

Raye woke to find Jeadite getting dressed. She smiled at him. "Morning fire bird." he said kissing her. He told her how to contact her and set a walky talky on the bedstand before walking out. Raye got up and wrapped the sheet around her and went into the bathroom. She began to throw up. After a few minutes of it, she turned on the shower and scrubbed herself raw. As she showered,she sent a telepathic message to Serena, telling her everything that had happend. "Serena, gather all of the Scouts, Jeadite and I will be walking in the park this afternoon. Attack when I tell you where we are." she said breaking the connection when she heard the bathroom door open. She stuck her head out of the shower and saw Tera. Her jaw almost hit the floor: Tera was in league with Jeadite!

"Your lunch is on the desk. Get it while it's warm." Tera said before leaving her to get scalded by the hot water. Raye yelped and jumped out of the shower and grabbed a robe, putting it on. She walked into the room and ate slowly, not tasteing what she ate.

That afternoon, Rei was walking silently next to Jeadite in the park when he stopped and knelt infront of her. "Raye Hino, will you marry me?" he asked. Raye's jaw dropped, as did the watching Scouts at her answer.

"Yes, Jeadite, I will marry you only because I carry your child." Raye said making him stand. 'And because I love you.' Raye thought as he kissed her. She pulled away and smiled as he slid a ring onto her finger. They wealked farther down the path as Raye stared at the ring. 'Now, Serena. Now!' she sent to Serena telepathically as she looked up and got ready to transform. Serema and the rest of the gang appeared as Tera did. Raye looked at Serena as she went through her speech. 'Cut it.' she said just as Serena finished. She made it look like she was going to get sick by falling to her knees. She smirked as Jeadite went down to help her, she sprang into the air and front flipped, landing infront of Serena and the rest of the gang. "Mars Star Power!" she called transforming into Sailor Mars. "You've betrayed me who knows how many times, Tera. Now you will pay for it." she said.

Serena looked at Raye. "Are you ready for this?" she asked. Raye nodded. "Alright."

"Jupitor Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupitor shouted as Raye put a protection barrior around Jeadite. Sailor Venus looked at her.

"Are you insane?!" she exclaimed.

"No. I'm not." Raye said. "You may harm Tera but not Jeadite."

"Whatever." Sailor Uranus said. "Uranus World Shaking!" she shouted aiming it at Tera who jumped causeing it to miss.

Serena, having had enough of it, shouted "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

"Oh no." Tera said knowing that she couldn't escape the heart that was headed towards her. The heart collided with her and she shattered. Raye released Jeadite as he stared at her. "You betrayed me." Jeadite said before disappearing.

"Power down." The group said in unison. Everyone was staring at Raye in complete shock.

"What?!" Raye shouted stomping away. Serena followed as the rest left shaking their heads. "Serena, I have feelings for him. I'm pregnant with his kid that's why I'm marrying him." Raye said looking down at the ring. It was rubies in the shape of a small fire flower.

"I know Raye. We all saw and heard. Raye, we'll help you find him. I promise." Serena said comforting her as she broke down into tears.

* * *

**Hello to my new reviewer: Moonprincess565 (I hope that's correct !) There ya go for everyone who wanted to read this. I had to re-write this chapter so many times, it's notthe original, but better. I'm kinda thankful for the days that knocked us all out from signing in but I don't want it to happen again! that was just annoying! I'll try to get Chap6 up ASAP. Later!**


	6. The Journey To Find Jeadite

**Here's the 6th chapter Moonprincess565, Krishan, and SerinaAngel! People plz R and R!

* * *

**

Chapter 6

The Journey To Find Jeadite

Raye moaned as she crawled out of bed. A month had passed since the day that Jeadite had ran from her. Her stomach had become more defined. Her teacher had gotten curious at why Raye had constantly been falling asleep in class, which was more like Serena. She got dressed in a very lose dress. She tied her hair back in a ponytail on the back of her head and picked up her P.E., doctor written, note and her backpack. Raye left her temple and saw Serena walking up to her temple making her smile. "Hey Serena!" Raye called meeting up with her.

Serena smiled. "How's the baby?" she asked sliding her arm through Raye's.

"Alive." Raye said quietly rubbing her stomache. Nightly she thought of Jeadite now.Enough for her to become paranoid whenever a male touched her or talked to her. She had almost called Darien Jeadite she was thinking of him so much. They walked the rest of the way to school quietly. Raye made it through the first two hours until lunch. She ate just enough to keep the baby and herself satisifed. She barely was able to make it through the next to hours. She walked home alone, Serena, Mina, Lita, and Luna were all going to the mall. Raye passed on it. She unlocked her door and walked in to find it full of red roses. Raye dropped her bag and shut the door. She remembered what she had felt the first time Jeadite had left her flowers like these. She looked at her ring. "Jeadite." she whispered as a tear fell and landed on the blood red jewel. Raye walked through the forest of roses until the found the vase that held the note from Jeadite. This one read:  
_My fire bird,  
If you come to my home at midnight tonight, I will be there. Come alone, fire bird, or you will never find me again and our baby will grow fatherless. This is one chance for you to correct what you screwed up.  
Love always,  
Jeadite_

Raye almost fell over after she read it. Jeadite was going to take her back! What about Serena and the others? What would they do if she just disappeared again? And being pregnant didn't help settle their nerves. Raye laughed at herself. "This is one time to get your man back and you're worrying about what the others would say! Get it togetherRaye Hino!" she said to herself, walking to the kitchen andturned on the stove, putting ona pot of water to boil.

* * *

Serena pivked up a shirt from the maternity center and held it up. "Hey, Mina, do you think Raye'll like this?" she asked. Mina popped her head out of the dressing room and looked at it. 

"I'm sure she will. She's what,a month, along now?" Mina asked closing the door and finishing getting dressed.

"Yeah." Serena said slinging the shirt over the side of the cart. "She's been very quiet since Jeadite left her. Since that day we destroyed Tera." Serena continued to check out clothes for Raye.

"You really have become very close to her, haven't you?" Luna said from Serena's very large purse. Serena laughed a little.

"Yeah. We've become very close. I'm even buying her maternity clothes!" she said picking up a pair of sweats to match the shirt. "Kinda pathetic huh?"

"No. I'ts called careing." Luna said. "Careing for a friend that is pregnant is called caring. Not pathetic."

"So true." Serena said as she heard Lita yelling at some chick. She, Mina and Luna laughed.

* * *

Raye stared at the ceiling as she sipped her tea. The time was drawing near for her to go to Jeadite's house. She got off of her bed and walked over to her closet, She pulled out a dress that hugged her chestand flowed down so that her stomache had room to grow. She slipped sandles on and combed her hair out letting it flow down her back. She looked at her reflection before grabbing her purse and coat.Raye put the light wind-breaker on and walked out the door. She left Serena a note telling her that she had gone after Jeadite, Alone. If Serena followed, Raye's baby would grow without Jeadite. 

Raye set off down the sidewalk, her head down as she walked by memory to Jeadite's house. Drawing near to his house, she looked up to find his study lite up and his form standing in the window. He must have seen her because his form quickly left the window and lights turned on downstairs and the door opened as she walked up the path to the door. "Hi." she said stopping and looking at him.

"Welcome, Raye Hino." Jeadite said stepping to the side and letting her into the house. Raye nodded and stepped inside. She turned to him.

"I'm alone as you saw watching from your study." Raye said rubbing her stomache slowly.

"Come into the living room please." Jeadite said showing Raye into the vast room that she had never been in. She looked around touching glass statues of Fire Flowers and pheonixes. "I had this room designed for you. Notice the fireplace?" he said wrapping his arms around her. Raye turned to look at him

"I've missed you so much, Jeadite." Raye said taking off her coat and stepping back allowing him to see her fully. "I've been forced to wear things such as this. Jeadite, I'd do anything, well, almost anything, to have you back. I'm still wearing your ring."she said holding her and up showing him.

"I think you look stunning in it." Jeadite said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "Raye, it's been a month. If I marry you now, I'll be leaving you alone for the longest time. I have buisness in Africa and I can't take you because you have school. One more year before you graduate and I want you to get as much education as possible." Raye laid her head on his chest.

"I just want to be with you." she whispered. He lifted her face and kissed her slowly. Raye responded until there was a loud knocking noise on the door. Jeadite pulled away.

"You were suppose to come alone." Jeadite growled.

"I did!" Raye exclaimed as Serena burst open the door obviously alone. "Serena! I told you not to come!" she said looking st her friend. "Do you know what this is going to cost my baby? A father!"

"That's right, and it already has." Jeadite said disappearing. "No!" Raye exclaimed and glared at Serena. "You were supposed to stay at the temple and wait!" she shouted before running out of the house and all the way home. She unlocked her door, walked in, and locked the door. She fell on her bed in tears. "Poor baby." she whispered over and over again until she fell asleep.

* * *

**People, I will try to get chapter 7 up ASAP. Hold on alright!**


	7. One Year later

Chapter 7

One Year Later

Raye carried her son to the kitchen as she feed him. "Poor Kal." She whispered as she flipped open her text books. She began to write her final term paper when there was a knock on the door. "Hold on!" she called putting her shirt completely on and repositioning Kal. She carried him to the door. She opened the door and saw her high school professor. "Sir, um, this is my son, Kal." She said letting him in. He saw her text book open on the kitchen table.

"Did I interrupt your studying?" the Professor asked as the water began to steam. Raye hurried to the stove.

"Not at all, sir. Would you like some tea?" she asked as she turned it off and moved the pot. The professor looked around.

"Where's the father?" he asked making Raye drop a cup.

"Um, he's in Africa. On business." She said, bending down to pick up the cup. The professor picked the cup up for her. He set it on the counter as Kal began to cry. "Excuse me." Raye said taking Kal into her room. She changed him and laid him down for a nap. She walked out and shut the door silently. "I'm sorry, sir, Kal needed tending She said quietly as she shut her books. The proffesor wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sir?"

"Sh, my fire bird." The professor whispered in her ear.

"Only one man has ever called me that." Raye sdaid turning in his arms. "And that was Kal's father. Isn't that right, Jeadite?"

Jeadite changed back into his normal form making Raye smile. "Your reaction to my question, nice."

"It was a true reaction. Jeadite, please don't leave me again. It hurts everytime that you do." Raye said laying her head on his chest. "Kal needs a father."

"I've been watching you Raye. You go to school then come home to Kal. You don't need this lifestyle. I'll stay." Jeadite said stroking her hair. She smiled and hugged him. "I love you my fire bird."

"I love you too." Raye whispered. He lifted her face and kissed her gently. She responded.

He pulled away. "You need to do your homework. I"ll go check on Kal." Jeadite said. RAye smiled and sat down. She began to do her homework as he walked into her room. He picked Kal up, who kept sleeping. "You are a prescious little thing." he said kissing his son's forehead and craddling him in his arm as he carried him into the living room. Raye looked up from her Algebra and watched him for a second before returning to her last problem. After figuring it out, she shut the book and poured some tea for the both of them. She carried it into the kitchen for him and set it on the stand. She sat on te rug faceing him. She sipped on her tea as she watched him with Kal. "He's an angel when he sleeps." he saud.

"I know." Raye said getting up. She carried her now empty cup into the kitchen. "I delevered him with all of my friends there with me, in this very temple. I wanted it. I wouldn't want him to be born in a hospital." she said as she washed the cup and put it on a towel to let it dry. She turned to see Kal awake and lookingat Jeadite curiously. His face began to contort. She hurriedly took himfrom Jeadite as he began to cry. "Ssh, baby Kal. Ssh for mommy." she whispered as she rocked him gently. That made him content. He gripped to her shirt.

"You're good with him." Jeadite said watching her. He patted the seat next to him on the couch. She sat next to him. She began to feed him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. SHe laid her head on his as Kal got his fill. She fixed her shirt as Kal fell asleep. She fell asleep next to Jeadite.

The next morning, Raye woke up, alone on the couch, smelling food cooking. She sat up and saw Jeadite at the stove. "What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"9. Don't worry, I called the school and took one of your leave days for you. You really need a day to catch up on sleep, that's why you slept so well last night. I wasn't about to move you." Jeadite said as he set the table for two. "We're going out today to enjoy some family time."

"Thanks, I geuss." Raye said looking in on Kal. "He's out like a light. What's you do to him?" she asked.

"I sang to him, amazingly. I did it so that he wouldn't wake you." Jeadite said as he served the food. Raye smiled.

Raye sat at the table. "Thank you." she said as she sat downand waited for Jeadite to. She looked at him and down at her left hand. She noticed a second ring on her finger. She looked up at his smiling face. "Let me geuss, today is the day that we get married." she said.

"Yes." Jeadite said motioning for her to eat as he did. Raye ate the food slow enough to taste all of it. She finished and took care of her plate as Kal woke and began to cry. She set it on a towel and dried her hands off as she walked to her room. She picked him up and began to feed him as she pulled out some of his clothes. Jeadite watched her lovingly and protectingly from the door as shechangted their son after he was done feeding. Next she got dressed in a simple white gown and intricatly did her hair. "You look gorgeous." he said kissing her forehead.

Raye picked up Kal and said, "Thank you." as she walked out of the house. She turned and locked the door. "Habit." she said as they began to walk to the park. Jeadite's arm was wrapped around her waist as she kept checking on Kal.

"He's fine. Stop worrying, mother." he whispered in her ear making her smile. They stopped in the middle of the park and turned to eachother, looking in eachother's eyes. Jeadite took her head in his hands and kissed her. She responded.

Serena saw this as she sat with Darien. "Can you believe that? Jeadite is back and their making out in public, with their baby!" she said.

Darien smiled. "True, but you can tell the they love eachother and would do anything to be a family just by looking at them." he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Serena laid her head on his shoulder.

"Like us, huh?" she whispered.

"Yeah, like us." Darien said kissing the top of Serena's head.

Raye walked the rest of the way through the park with the toughts of the kiss on her mind. She was so consentrated on the kiss, she didn't realize that they were at the church. "Raye." Jeadite said bringing her back to the earth and making her see wherre they were.

Raye smiled. "I geuss it's time." she said as she took the second ring off of her finger and gave it to Jeadite. "You'll need this to complete the ceremony." she said before they walked into the church.

One of the followers took Kal from Raye as she was prepared for the breef ceremony. One put a veil on her that matched her simple gown and another handed her a bouqet. Her red ring stood out against her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror when Serena walked in. She turned around. "I'm only missing one thing and that's my maid of honor. Would you fill that spot?" she asked.

Serena smiled. "If it'll make you happy." she said. The group of followersgot her ready. Raye and Serena looked at eachother for a while before they left the room. Serena slowly made her way down the aisle as Raye's veil was pulled over her face. She breathed and walked down the aisle towards Jeadite, slowly. She made it to him, through the ceremony, and smiled as Jeadite slid the ring on her finger. They kissed passionately. They walked into the sun and kissed again. Raye took Kal from the follower and they went home.

FIN

**Thanmk you to all of my peeps! This was my first ever fanfiction! Thank you all of the reviews, im going to write another! Thank you!**

**Rei white fire**


End file.
